Handsome
by usamamo98
Summary: The gang spends a day on the beach and Usagi-chan comes to a eventual revelation with the help of Minako about Mamoru Chiba.


It wasn't her idea to invite Mamoru along. Sure, she had been fine with inviting Motoki and Yuuichirou along to their annual beach trip, but Mamoru? _No_, just **no**. He was a pain in her ass and she purposely spent as much time away from him as possible (which was hard considering they liked to hang out at the same spots and seemed to contiunally run into each other even on the street). Mamoru wasn't screwing up her vacation with her friends.

But of course nothing ever went Usagi's way.

When Mokoto found out that Rei had invited her not-boy-friend-but-totally-was Yuuichirou, then Mokoto had to, absolutely had to invite Motoki who she had a serious crush on. Which really, wasn't a big deal to Usagi in itself. She liked Motoki and at one time had the major hots for him, but that time had now passed. Still she considered him a good friend and wouldn't mind his company. She did mind his invited company, however. So, when Motoki showed up with Mamoru in tow on the day they were leaving for the beach Usagi did all she could to not scream at the smirking soon-to-be doctor to get lost in hell.

The whole train ride there Usagi sulked, knowing this was going to be the worst vacation ever. It wasn't until the group got to the beach and they dispersed then reappeared in their swimsuits did Usagi's mind change from_ worst day ever_ to something else.

The sight of so much of Mamoru's skin was rare enough that she'd done a double take at the sight of it. Seeing Mamoru in plain dark blue swim trunks was something entirely new. True, so was seeing Motoki and Yuuichirou, but they didn't count, they were like brothers. So was Mamoru in way, if she were to think about it, a brother she wished would drown, but a brother nonetheless. Even more perplexing was her inability to keep her eyes off the broad expanse of naked flesh.

As she sunbathed with Minako, she couldn't help but ask, "...Mina...uh...did you see Mamoru?"

"Yes." The other blond adjusted her glasses and stretched in her beach chair. "Why?"

"Er...no reason..." Usagi settled back down only to rise up in her chair once more. "Weren't you surprised?" she peered down at the shaded tanning woman.

"Surprised?" Minako queried, "About what?"

"Ya know...Mamoru."

Removing her glasses and placing a protective hand over her blue eyes, she asked slightly irritated, "What are you talking about, Usagi-chan?"

If she hadn't known just how close the guys where she would have yelled, "Mamoru!" Minako stared at her blankly. She knew she would smack herself for this later after getting teased by Minako for such an absurd thought, "Mamoru...he's kinda, well, buff."

She closed her eyes and waited for the laughter and the 'Oh my god Usagi you think Mamoru is buff!?' jokes but when none came she bravely peered down at Minako through one eye.

"Yeah, he is," Minako agreed as if it were nothing and placed her shades back on.

"Wait, wait...you don't sound surprised?" Usagi questioned suspiciously.

Shrugging the blond haired beauty simple said "I'm not."

"Why not?"

"Is this some sort of interrogation Usa-chan?" For the second time she removed her glasses.

"No it's not. I just want to know why you don't seem surprised that dorky old Mamoru is...well kinda built."

"Just because Mamoru is dork or nerd or whatever doesn't mean he doesn't take care of himself. His personality has nothing to do with it..."

"Yah but I mean..."

"Gee Usagi why are you so hung up on Chiba-san?"

Any further comments or questions regarding Mamoru Chiba died on Usagi's lips. She certainly didn't want to seem 'hung up' on Mamoru. "I'm not." She nestled herself back in her comfy beach chair and for the final time Minako put on her shades.

A moment of silence passed between the two, Minako blissfully enjoying the warm sun and Usagi squirming uncomfortably. "He's a handsome guy too," Minako added out of nowhere before returning to the silence.

Both she and Minako had agreed Mamoru did a good job working out. Who knew that hidden under that ugly as sin pea green jacket was a surprisingly well shaped chest? Usagi certainly didn't. It was probably why she found herself sitting in her beach chair watching him intently as he played in the water with a beach ball with Motoki and Motoko.

He was well built, sure, but handsome? Handsome and Mamoru weren't words she'd ever connected before. With Motoki, yes, with Yuuichirou, surprisingly yes in a goofy way that would fit Rei way more than her, but her nemesis? No. She looked over to where Rei was sitting sound asleep in Yuuichirou's lap. Any other day and Usagi would have gagged at her friend but this day she simply brushed the lovey dovey sight off and returned her gaze to Mamoru. He certainly wasn't ugly...but handsome?

Soon a tired Motoki exited the warm water to join a small group of children who were building a sand castle just beyond the reach of the ocean's waves. At that time Ami walked over to the two blonds. "Come into the water with me Usagi," the kind and gentle natured Ami smiled as she passed Usagi chair. Usagi gave her a gentle smile and shook her head. She wasn't up for swimming; not today anyway. Swimming was more of Ami's thing.

So why was she now treading across the coarse beach sand and stepping into the water? Better yet, why did she find herself swimming over to Mamoru who was swimming by himself in the deeper waters.

Usagi struggled to reach him, her doggy paddle not exactly the most powerful, and by the time she even came close to him she was tired and afraid of going under.

"I didn't know could swim," Mamoru commented with that ever present smirk as he began to back stroke father out to sea, giving Usagi an amazing view of his muscles in action while trying to annoy her. Shaking herself out of her enchanted daze, she began to swim after him.

"Of course I do, dumby! I'm practically related to Poseidon himself!" she told him proudly but was unable to stop the water from entering her nose causing her to let out several undignified gags.

"Ah yes...how could I forget? Great mighty child of the water god, you swim like a fish!" Mamoru teased as he continued to out swim her. He noticed Motoki eye him curiously out of the corner of his eye. He flashed the man a smile before turning his attention back to Usagi who seemed to be having more and more trouble the deeper they went.

"While I do love showing you up," he commented, stopping to tread water. "I have no intention of being responsible for your death, at least not now."

"Please...I could swim forever!" she defended herself, ignoring the fact that she was having trouble staying above water. With a chuckle Mamoru swam past her on his way back to shore. For a split second, everything seemed to go in slow motion. She tentatively reached out her hand only to retract it hastily. Could she get away with it? she wondered to herself. After all, Mamoru had seen the struggle she was having so why would he mind?

Without giving the choice a second any more thought she latched on to Mamoru, grabbing his strong arm edging closer to him. He stopped briefly to look down at her. She blushed slightly before adding, "I'm not a good swimmer. Will you take me back?" True she wasn't the greatest swimmer in the world but she could undoubtedly make her way back by herself...at least she thought she could, but he didn't need to know that. This way she got a free ride back to shore and she got to hold on to the muscular Mamoru; it was a win-win situation. By the time the two reached shore, Usagi was incredibly glad they were the only two left. She was sure after spending so much time close to Mamoru and feeling his muscles flex there was a crimson blush stained on her face.

She quickly ran and got her towel and began to dry off her face hoping she could rub off the blush. As she felt her cheeks cool she thought back to a comment Mamoru had made earlier. "Jerkface?" she asked the man who was gathering his things that lay thrown about on the beach.

"Yes?" he asked as he continued to collect his things.

"What did you mean when you said you had no intention of being responsible for my death just now?"

He stopped his collecting for a moment to look up and smile at her, "I always expected that I'd kill you in bed." Usagi's mouth almost dropped open as her mind began to race to the gutter. "Because I've heard killing a person in their sleep is the lowest way to die," he added not noticing the stunned woman coming slowly back down to Earth. Gathering the last of his things, he pointed a shoe at Usagi seriously, "Remember that next time you try to steal my milkshake at the Arcade or I'll sneak in your window and night and kill you with a pillow."

As he headed back to the resort, Usagi was left with a small smile on her face as she watched the man disappear.

Minako was right; he was handsome.


End file.
